This Time
by midnight-cat
Summary: AU Before Shu was ever with Yuki he had another boyfriend. A possessive relationship turns into an obsession. Will Shuichi find happiness with Yuki or will his ex intervene? YxS, SxOC
1. This Time

_I'm back again with a new story! Plot bunnies are __**very**__ persistent little buggers, let me tell you! This is an AU story take on the whole Gravitation series. Blame this on a movie preview that came on television one day. What if there was someone in Shu's life __**before**__ Yuki. A possessive relationship turned obsession that goes horribly wrong. sniff I felt bad for making Shu go through this as I wrote the chapter, but I know it'll only get better for him. After all, I'm writing the story, ne? As usual, expect angst…and plenty of it! So read this with tissues on standby._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still don't own Gravitation. I own a Gravitation messenger bag, manga and DVDs, but that's the extent of my ownership. sigh All characters belong to Maki Murakami._

* * *

_**People who treat other people as less than human must not be surprised when the bread they have cast on the waters comes floating back to them, poisoned. – James Baldwin**_

Eyelids fluttered as their owner began to awaken, unaware of his surroundings. Shindou Shuichi almost panicked before he realized that he was in the hospital…again. Really, he almost suspected that the hospital staff saved him a room on purpose. God knew that he was here so much that they knew him on a first-name basis. Groaning at the pain that lanced through his head, he eased himself into a sitting position. A quick glance to his right told him that he had company. Nakano Hiroshi sat dozing in one of the standard hospital chairs, his auburn hair falling to cover his face. Warmth spread through him at seeing his best friend there. That was before the realization of why he was here ran through his mind like a broken tape. His boyfriend, Chikafuji Maro, had lost control of his temper again and Shuichi had been unfortunate enough to be in his way at the time. Spying a mirror laying on the nightstand beside his bed he picked it up, wincing as he felt the pull of strained muscles. He bit back a startled gasp as he saw his own reflection in the mirror. Sickened, he could only stare in fascinated revulsion at the battered planes of his face. His right eye was nearly swollen shut, the tender skin around it a nasty bluish-black color. A huge piece of gauze covered half of his forehead which accounted for the pounding sensation in his skull. The bottom half of his lip had been busted open and he could feel the twinges of pain from it. A cast on his left arm and bandages around his ribs completed the macabre tour of his injuries.

_One more hour burns.  
So scared of his return  
that I can't sleep tonight  
in this hospital light._

Placing the mirror back onto the table, he started to tremble as the memories assaulted him. He'd gone to visit his boyfriend, brimming over with happiness at his good news. After all their hard work, both he and Hiro had gotten a contract with the illustrious NG Records. Opening the door, he scanned around the room, not seeing his boyfriend. Calling out his name he heard no reply. Going to the back of the apartment where the bedroom was, he was startled to hear moaning sounds. He grew scared thinking that his boyfriend was injured in some way and ran into the room. His breath hitching in pain at the sight before him, he could only stare as he saw his boyfriend of a year screwing a red-headed bimbo. She squeaked in fright at seeing Shuichi standing there in the doorway, alerting Maro to his presence. An ugly smirk crossed his handsome features and Shuichi flinched back against the doorframe. After disposing of his latest fling, Maro threw the covers aside as he pulled his shirt and pants back on.

_What you call a tragedy  
is just another day to me.  
For my heart beats with fear  
as his footsteps draw near._

"That wasn't nice interrupting my fun like that, Shuichi. Now you're going to have to pay."

Shuichi nearly stumbled as he ran out of the doorway, hearing the heavy steps of his boyfriend behind him. Fear surged through him as he recalled incidents of the past, not wanting a repeat today. Luck wasn't with him, however, as he felt a hand grab a tight hold around his arm. He felt the vertigo as he was yanked around to face an angry Maro. "I-I'm sorry, Maro! P-please don't hurt me again!" He could smell the overpowering odor of whiskey on Maro's breath and he knew things were going to get very ugly. Maro had a bad temper under normal conditions, but when liquor was added it became an unstable inferno.

_The life I meant to lead  
won't slip away from me.  
'Cuz this time is the last time  
I know that my eyes have seen too much.  
This nightmare is not fair  
and I've had enough._

"I didn't say you could speak, you little bitch! Shut the fuck up!" A loud crack rent the air as he swung his fist into the side of Shuichi's face. "Where were you anyway? You were supposed to be home two hours ago! What were you doing, huh? Spreading your legs for that bastard friend of yours?! Answer me when I'm asking you a damned question, bitch!" Another punch this time, blood dotting his hand as the tender skin of Shuichi's lip split open.

Shuichi couldn't hold back the cry of pain that escaped him as he tried fruitlessly to shield himself from Maro's blows. How ironic that the one doing the cheating was always jealous of whom _he_ hung out with, always shouting accusations at him that he was a stupid little whore who'd fuck anyone. In that instant, he felt his mind pull away, leaving him an empty shell as the punishment continued. After what seemed like hours, Maro finally pulled back. He almost cried in relief as he heard him leave, the door slamming shut behind him. Whimpering as he pulled his battered body up, he slowly eased to the door. Hiro…he had to get to Hiro's. Feeling the blackness start pushing at the edge of his vision, he stubbornly pushed it aside as he made his slow, tortuous way toward Hiro's house. Glad that it was night he knew that no one would be able to see him as clearly. Pity wasn't something he needed right now.

* * *

The rustling sound of sheets awoke Hiro. Looking up at his friend, his heart clenched with anger at seeing his friend so battered. He'd almost had a heart attack when Shu showed up on his parents' doorstep bleeding and battered. His mother had come up behind him to see who was at the door and she almost screamed at the sight of Shuichi. Racing back into the house she grabbed her keys. "Hiroshi, take my car! Hurry and get him to a hospital now!" Needing no further prompting, he'd gathered the now limp body of his friend into his arms and ran to the car. Looking back he knew that he'd probably broken several speeding laws to get here, but he didn't give a damn. It had seemed an eternity to him before the doctor had come back out to give him an update on Shuichi's condition. As he rattled off the list of injuries, Hiro's anger had grown. His suspicion had been increasing ever since the first incident where Shu had to be taken to the hospital. Shu had always brushed it off, attributing his injuries to his klutziness. Hiro hadn't been fooled by his friend's excuses. Knowing that it would be up to Shuichi to finally break his silence, he'd done nothing since he had no real proof. But now as he sat in Shu's hospital room, seeing his friend bandaged and lying battered in the bed, he could deny it no longer.

_You break me, and as I bleed  
you just say you're sorry.  
You call this love?  
But this time your lies  
are not enough.  
This time…_

He watched as Shuichi sat there looking as though he were lost in his thoughts. Raising his hand, he placed it on Shuichi's shoulder in an effort to comfort him. He didn't expect Shuichi to recoil from his touch as he almost fell off of the bed in an effort to get away from him. "Shu, what's wrong? It's me, Hiro! Shuichi!" His friend sat at the edge of the bed, his legs pulled close to his chest. He could tell that the exertion of moving had exhausted him, given the way his chest heaved. Unsure of what to do for his friend, he sank back into the seat feeling the prick of tears at the corners of his eyes. Hiro swore then that he'd hunt that bastard down and make him pay, but first he had to convince Shu to get away from him once and for all.

_There's nothing left of this.  
Your whispered words and empty threats  
rip away the seams of what I thought this would be.  
The last thread has come undone  
to reveal what I've become…  
another victim of a poison love._

Shuichi jolted as he felt the hand place itself on his shoulder. It snapped him out of his reverie and he bolted to the edge of the bed in an effort to get away. He sat there for a minute before he pulled his legs close to his chest, his chest heaving in an effort to calm down. Vaguely he heard Hiro's voice calling out to him, its reassuring sound washing over him. Raising his head he glanced over at his friend. The usually calm Hiro had tears in his eyes as he looked back at him. "H-hiro?"

He didn't have to say any more as Hiro rose up out of his seat and reached over to gather him in his comforting embrace. "I'm here now, Shuichi. I won't allow him to hurt you ever again. I promise."

_I've been afraid for years,  
but that won't keep me here.  
'Cuz this time is the last time.  
I know that my eyes have seen too much.  
This nightmare is not fair  
and I've had enough._

Shuichi broke down and cried in his best friend's arms, happy that someone was here with him. "I can't go back, Hiro. It just keeps getting worse and worse. Tonight…I caught him cheating on me with some woman. He kept accusing me of cheating on him…calling me a whore and worse. I tried to escape but he caught me and then…" His voice trailed off not wanting to relive the memories a second time.

Hiro fought down his insane urge to go over to Maro's apartment and beat the bastard to a bloody pulp. His suspicions had been correct. "You're not a whore, Shuichi." He whispered softly. "He had no right to treat you like he has. Don't worry, Shu…you can come stay with me until you decide where to stay. Okay?" At Shuichi's nod, he smiled. "I'll notify Seguchi-san and Sakano-san about what happened. We'll just reschedule our meeting with them for a later time. _You're_ more important right now, Shu."

"Thanks, Hiro. Do my parents or Maiko know about what's happened?"

Hiro nodded. "I called them as soon as I got you here to the hospital. You gave Mom quite a fright when she saw you at the door."

_You break me  
to just say you're sorry.  
You call this love?  
But this time your lies  
are not enough.  
This time…_

Just then Shuichi's parents and sister rushed through his hospital door and Hiro excused himself to allow his friend some alone time with his parents. He had a few calls to make. Once outside of Shuichi's room he called both their producer and boss. Sakano and Seguchi were both sympathetic to what he told them and assured him that the meeting could be postponed until Shuichi had recuperated.

_What remains a mystery…  
you cannot have the best of me.  
So I'm taking back  
all you took from me._

* * *

A few days later Shuichi was pronounced well enough to go home. The doctor had advised plenty of rest to allow his injuries to heal. Hiro was bound and determined that he would get it. After making sure that Shuichi was settled in the car he walked around and got in the driver's seat. His mother had insisted that he borrow her car to carry Shuichi to his apartment. Naturally Shuichi's parents had protested, wanting their son to stay with them, but Shuichi had insisted that he'd rather stay with Hiro. They'd backed off after a few minutes, saying that if he needed _anything_ to just let them know. Hiro looked over at his friend and saw that he'd dozed off. Didn't surprise him considering how much pain medication he was on. Once Shu was settled, he'd go and get some of Shu's things from his parents' house. He was deeply glad that Shuichi had resisted moving in with that bastard boyfriend of his.

_'Cuz this time is the last time.  
I know that my eyes have seen too much.  
This nightmare is not fair  
and I've had enough._

A short time later found them pulling into Hiro's driveway. Hiro had been debating on whether or not to awaken his friend not wanting to startle him like what had happened in the hospital. To his relief Shuichi woke up, his violet eyes looking dazed as he looked around him. "Where are we?" he asked, his voice slightly slurry with sleep.

"We're at my apartment, Shu. Come on and let me get you settled in. You can get some more rest while I go and get some of your stuff from your parents."

As Shuichi settled on the bed and started to doze off again, Hiro felt a sense of relief flow over him. Maybe now that he was away from that monster he'd begin to regain his sense of who he used to be, instead of the scared creature he'd turned into.

_You break me  
to just say you're sorry.  
You call this love?  
But this time your lies  
are not enough.  
This time..._

* * *

Wow…I didn't expect to finish that chapter so fast. I've been taking breaks between doing my homework and worked on this and my other stories to relieve the stress. As stated above, this is an AU take on the whole Gravitation series. There will be _some_ similarities, but not too many. I was thinking of initially killing off Maro, but then I thought hmmm…maybe that would be _too _easy. He needs to suffer and a quick death wouldn't do it justice.

Chapter 2 Preview: Before Shu and Hiro have their meeting with Sakano and Seguchi, Shu has his infamous meeting with Yuki. But after having just come out of a troubled relationship, he fights his attraction to him. Yuki's intrigued and doesn't intend to let him get away, leading to their little reunion at NG.

Song used in this story: _This Time_ – Celine Dion


	2. Glaring Dream

_It's nice to see you're all enjoying the story! Of course, this being an AU story, Yuki's a little different than he's portrayed in the manga/anime. So if he seems OOC, remember that this __**is**__ an AU. We're now down the infamous meeting of Shuichi and Yuki._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own the characters of Gravitation, nor do I write this story for profit. All characters belong to Maki Murakami._

* * *

_**The longing for a destiny is no nowhere stronger than in our romantic life. All too often forced to share our bed with those who cannot fathom our soul, can we not be forgiven if we believe ourselves fated to stumble one day upon the man or woman of our dreams. – Alain de Botton**_

Shuichi walked through the park, taking in the calmness of the night. He had hoped the park would inspire him to finish his song. Hiro had urged him to start writing again so he wouldn't keep his feelings bottled up inside. Smiling at the thought of his friend, he really was grateful to have Hiro as his friend. Things hadn't gone so smoothly unfortunately. Maro kept calling his cell phone and leaving vile, threatening messages. It had gotten to the point where he didn't even cut his phone on. He knew that he'd eventually have to get his phone number changed, but he seriously doubted that would stop Maro's calls for long.

He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. How to finish it…that thought kept repeating. It was lacking something – but what? Sneezing suddenly, he lost his grip on the slip of paper, helplessly watching as it flew away. He raced after it but stopped in his tracks as it landed gently at the feet of a man standing a few feet in front of him. Shuichi could only stare at the beautiful stranger as he bent down and picked up his lyrics. Golden blond hair shimmered underneath the street light, the strands blowing softly against his face. Dressed in a black suit with burgundy shirt, he cut quite the impressive figure. A lit cigarette hung between his lips, the smoke encircling his head like a halo. Shuichi suddenly found himself not wanting to blink, afraid that the image before him would disappear. That's when the stranger lifted his eyes to look at Shuichi – gold met violet and Shuichi felt as though all the air had been sucked out of his lungs by that glance. What he was feeling now…it was stronger than _anything_ he'd ever felt for Maro. And quite frankly, that scared the hell out of him. After what he'd gone through with Maro…he had no desire to ever experience that again. So lost in thoughts about his past relationship, he almost missed the question that was directed at him.

"Are these lyrics yours?"

Startled, he glanced back at the man now standing before him. "H-hai, they are." He hadn't noticed when he stepped closer to him, repressing a thrill as his deep voice washed over him. _Don't you dare, Shuichi, not again! Look what happened the last time you got caught up in a person! Do you want that to happen again? _He reached out and took the sheet of paper back, stubbornly ignoring the electric feeling of his fingers brushing against the other man's.

* * *

Yuki Eiri walked through the park, enjoying the quiet as he plotted the ending of his current novel. He was uncertain how to end it and it was driving him crazy. So some fresh air had been in order as he got out of his study. A light wind was blowing and no one was here at this time of night which meant no being harassed for his autograph. Inhaling a deep drag on his cigarette, he glanced down as he heard rustling by his feet. A white piece of notebook paper lay curled up on his shoe and he bent down to pick it up. Vaguely he heard the sound of running footsteps as he glanced over the handwriting on the paper. Finally deciphering the messy scrawls, he didn't know what to think as he read over what were obviously song lyrics. Even from what he could read, he could tell that they were unfinished. They weren't bad…but they weren't exactly Naoki prize winning, either.

_The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd_

_makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together._

_The blazing of the street where I walk about lost (glaring one way)_

_illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes._

_The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands._

_When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering _

_illusion --the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along._

Glancing up, he saw a young man of about 19 standing in front of him. Golden eyes narrowed in concentration as he wondered how in the hell the boy had dark pink hair. That wasn't a color given to him by nature, obviously. Wide violet eyes stared back at him from a face still sporting traces of bruises with a piece of gauze taped to his forehead. A cast encircled his left arm. He remembered his brother-in-law mentioning something about one of his new artists that he'd signed. Apparently he'd been on the receiving end of abuse from his lover. This wasn't the first time it had happened, but it had been the last. Taking in what he had noticed about his appearance, he knew that this was the one Tohma had been speaking of. Khaki colored cargo shorts fluttered in the breeze along with the boy's white short-sleeved button-up shirt that he wore layered over a green t-shirt. An oversized backpack that sat slung on the boy's back and running shoes completed his ensemble.

Yuki found himself intrigued by the younger man. Walking closer to him, he held out the lyrics sheet to the shocked young man. "Are these lyrics yours?" At the young man's affirmative answer, he watched as he took the sheet of paper from him. Noticing how the younger man's hand shook, Yuki could only assume that he'd felt the same electric sensation as their hands brushed. It'd been awhile since he'd even fathomed about entertaining feelings for another person. Sure he'd had the obligatory one-night stands, but nothing in comparison to what he was feeling now. Looking into those violet eyes, he knew the kid was one second away from bolting. Reaching over, he let his hand slide over the boy's face, reveling in the feel of the silky skin. The corners of his mouth quirked up in a smirk as he saw the boy's face suddenly sport a pink blush. He didn't have time to savor the moment as the boy turned around and ran in the opposite direction, as though running from the hounds of Hell. Standing there, he watched until he could no longer see him. Inspiration now ran through his mind as his muse sang to him of plots for his story. _Yes, it had been worthwhile coming here_, he thought as he began to walk back to his apartment. And come tomorrow, he'd see the young man again, knowing he had a meeting with Tohma. Sometimes it paid to have a powerful record executive/keyboard player as your brother-in-law.

* * *

Staring into those golden eyes, Shuichi realized that the man was even _more_ handsome up close. Then he saw the same hand that he'd taken his lyrics sheet from start rising towards his face. Shuichi tried to calm the panic that raced through him, his mind overtaken by memories of similar experiences. That was when the unexpected happened – instead of striking him as he was used to, the hand gently placed itself on his face, the strong fingers tracing patterns on his skin. Shuichi found that he had to resist the urge to just simply lean into the touch, so unused to this kind of treatment. Glancing back up at that handsome face, he saw that the man was smirking at him, as if he knew how he felt. Blushing hotly, Shuichi turned around and bolted for Hiro's apartment, intent on getting as far away from the stranger as he could.

He had to stop when he reached the front door as he tried to force air back into his oxygen-starved lungs. Finally the burning pain eased and he was able to stand without his legs being _too_ wobbly. Disheartened, he walked into the small apartment, still bummed that he hadn't gotten any inspiration to finish his lyrics. Noticing Hiro sitting on the couch watching television, he waved his hand at him as he passed by to his room. His backpack had barely finished plopping onto his bed before Hiro came to check on him.

"Shu, are you okay? You look as though you ran all the way back here from the park." His friend sat on the bed, pink hair dark in some spots from the sweat that matted it to his skin. "Did something happen?! Was it Maro again? Because if it was, I swear that I'm beating the hell out of him this time!"

Shuichi grabbed his friend's arm as he tried to calm him down. "Hiro, listen to me – it wasn't anything bad, trust me! I've not seen Maro, so you don't have to worry! It's just that something happened when I was walking in the park trying to finish the lyrics to a song I was writing."

Hiro looked closely at his friend. The young man didn't appear to be upset in a bad way – with the way his face was dusted with a pink blush; Hiro surmised that something _good_ had happened to his friend. "Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"I was walking along trying to think of lyrics to finish the song. You know how I get lost in my own world at times…well, I sneezed suddenly and my lyrics went flying out of my hand. I ran after them and standing in front of me was this older man." Shuichi stopped as thoughts of the man flashed through his memory, his blush increasing as he remembered how much he'd enjoyed his touch. "My lyrics landed at his feet and he picked them up and read them. To make a long story short, he asked me if they were mine and I said yes. He gave me back my lyrics and then he…well he kinda caressedmycheekwithhishand."

Hiro looked surprised. "Even though you said that last part at Mach 5, I still understood it. Did he make you feel uncomfortable in any way, Shu?"

Shuichi shook his head. "No, in fact I liked it – a lot. I'd just met him, but I felt more in those few seconds than I ever did with Maro. Does that make me strange, Hiro?"

Hiro laughed gently. "No, silly…that means you've finally found _the right one_! Things happen for a reason, Shu, and though it pains me to say this, everything you've gone through has prepared you for this guy. Did you at least get his name?"

Shuichi slumped at that and replied, "No. I bolted as soon as I felt his hand on my face like some kind of coward. Damn it, Hiro, I liked the attention that he paid me…but I don't want to be in a relationship so soon. What if it starts out good but ends up like it did with Maro?"

Saddened at his friend's current state of mind and finding himself once again enraged at Maro's actions, Hiro could only console his friend as he started to cry. "I know, Shu, that it feels as though it's hopeless. But what if this guy is genuinely interested in you? Isn't it worth it to take that chance instead of always wondering what if? I think you're underestimating yourself and you know it." He watched as Shuichi sat up and wiped at his tear-streaked face. "Now where's that gung-ho kid that I grew up with? He wouldn't give up, Shu, and you shouldn't either. Yes, you had one bad relationship – but you shouldn't let that spoil what you could have with this guy…once you learn who he is, of course."

Shuichi sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Thanks, Doctor Nakano, I appreciate it. You're right, you know? And I think I have the lyrics now."

"You mean to the song that you were working on earlier?"

Shuichi shook his head. "Nope…I've come up with an entirely different song – one inspired by this evening in the park."

Hiro laughed, ruffling Shuichi's hair. "Well, don't stay up too long, Shu. Remember we're to meet Sakano-san and Seguchi-san tomorrow at 10 AM sharp."

"Hai, hai, Hiro – I know. Don't worry about it. I don't think this one will take that long to write at all."

Hiro stood up, glad to see that his friend was happy once again. "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning, Shu."

"Night, Hiro." Shuichi dug into his backpack and drew out his notepad and pen. Getting into a comfortable position, he began writing, his mind filled with images of the blond stranger as he wrote.

* * *

See, we now have a _nice_ Yuki in this story. I'm not saying that he can't be nice in the anime/manga, but he damn well doesn't show it that much. So our two little lovebirds have met and all is in order for their reunion at NG Records.

Chapter 3 Preview: Shu and Yuki meet once again and this time he actually gets his name! New developments arise for Shu in both his love life and his career. But what happens when demons from the past won't stay dead?

Songs used in story/inspire story: _Glaring Dream_ – Gravitation, _Glaring Dream (A Light in the Black Mix) _– Gravitation


	3. Meeting By Chance

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Your continued support means a lot! I've not stopped writing. It just keeps getting put on hold as I deal with classes. _

_So here we are…the reunion between Shu and Yuki. *cue fireworks* Anyway, we get to see more of the blossoming romance between the two lovebirds. But as always, there's one person who doesn't like this. Yeah, we know who the usual suspects would be, but you don't need three guesses to figure out who it is this time._

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters, excepting Maro, belong to Maki Murakami. No profit is being made by the writing of this story, so don't sue. Really._

*************************************************************************************

_**One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love. - Sophocles**_

Shuichi bolted upright in his bed as he heard the jarring ringing of his alarm clock. Reaching over and shutting it off, he blinked his eyes a couple of times trying to get them to focus. Feeling the weight of something sliding off of his lap, he looked down to see that his pad of paper had slipped to the side of him. His pen was nonexistent. Groping around for a few minutes soon earned him his reward as he grasped his pen in his hand. The sight of newly written lyrics greeted him as he picked up his notepad. Pride surged through him as he read them over, knowing that this was one of the best songs he'd written to date. And secretly, he hoped that he'd soon see again the song's inspiration. Remembering Hiro's words to him the night before, he vowed that he wouldn't run this time. He deserved this after his last disastrous relationship and he was going to get it!

A quick shower later and after snatching his clothes, Shuichi found himself ready for his meeting with Seguchi-san and Sakano-san. He made sure that his lyrics were in his backpack as he grabbed it off of the bed. Hiro was waiting for him at the kitchen table, having already laid out breakfast. "Hiro, you didn't have to do all of this", he said as he placed his bag on the floor before sitting down.

Hiro waved a dismissive hand. "I was up already so it wasn't a problem. Now go ahead and eat. We have to leave in a few minutes so we won't be late."

*************************************************************************************

Shuichi tightened his hold around Hiro as traffic swept by them. He'd always loved riding on the back of Hiro's motorcycle. The feel of the wind rushing in your face could be exhilarating. All too soon the ride ended as Hiro pulled in front of NG Records. Hiro looked at him and nodded. Taking a deep breath he followed his friend into the building. Nerves and excitement fought for dominance in his stomach as he and Hiro rode up in the elevator to Seguchi's office. After being told by his secretary that the president would see them in a few minutes, they sat down to wait. Shuichi decided that this was a good time and brought out the lyrics he'd written the night before. "Hiro, look over these and tell me what you think."

Taking the notepad from his friend, Hiro quickly read over the lyrics. His eyes widened as he realized who the song was talking about. So Mr. Mystery Man had quite the effect on Shu last night. "This is some of your best work, Shu. I see you've decided to take my advice." Hearing the door open, he handed the notepad back to Shuichi.

_I, I'm here to testify  
that you're the only one I belong to.  
I don't know where to start  
it turned into an art.  
Not to show the world  
that it was you.  
You made me realize  
not to compromise  
the fact that you and I should meet.  
I know we're gonna get…  
(Know we're gonna get)  
(Get)_

Shuichi's head flew up as he heard two voices coming from the office. _That voice…it can't be! He's here?! _Violet eyes scanned the doorway as he saw his boss and a tall, blond-haired man walk out. Yeah, he knew he'd wanted to see him again…but not _this_ soon! He wanted time to prepare himself, but no! Fate had decided that today would be his chance whether he was ready or not. Wearing an outfit similar to the one he had on the night before, the only difference was the long, black trench coat that he wore over it. Did the man know that it was a crime to look that good?

Hiro glanced over at his friend and had to restrain himself from laughing. Oh yeah, Shu had it bad! His eyes had glazed over and he could swear he saw a trail of drool sliding from the corner of his mouth. Elbowing Shu to knock him out of his trance, he used the time that it took Shu to recover to scope out his friend's new interest. Now it was Hiro's turn to gape as he recognized the man talking with Seguchi. _No way! This guy was who Shu saw in the park last night?! _Standing before him was one of Japan's most popular authors – a man who women clamored to be with. He had to hand it to Shu. He'd definitely picked a winner.

_Bombastic love…  
so fantastic.  
Where I'm completely yours  
and you are mine.  
And it's gonna be  
exactly like in a movie  
when we fall in love  
for the first time._

Shuichi jerked out of his trance as he felt someone elbow him in the side. Knowing it had to be Hiro, he silently thanked his friend as he quickly wiped at the drool he could feel on the side of his face. That would have gone over _real_ well with him looking like a zombified idiot. He tensed as he saw the man turn his way, not knowing what he'd say to him.

*************************************************************************************

Yuki smirked to himself as he walked out of Tohma's office with his brother-in-law behind him. He'd heard Tohma announce that Shindou-san and Nakano-san were here to see him. This was what he'd been waiting for. Thinking back over his conversation with Tohma, he knew he'd have to tread lightly with Shuichi. After what he'd just learned, he wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard who had dared to call himself Shuichi's boyfriend. Scum like him wouldn't stay down for long and Yuki knew he'd rear his ugly head before too long. And when he did? Well, let's just say that he'd be there to teach him a long awaited lesson.

_Knocking on Tohma's door, he heard the older man tell him to come in. Tohma's look of surprise at seeing him told him that his appearance had been unexpected. Which didn't come as a big shock, really, since he didn't make it a habit of dropping in on his brother-in-law. Sitting down across from Tohma, he said nothing as he removed his trench coat._

_Tohma recovered from his surprise quickly. For Eiri to have come here to see him meant something big had occurred…but what it was even he didn't know. "Well, Eiri-san, I must say that this is an unexpected surprise. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"_

"_I've got some questions I want answered, Tohma. I want to know more about this new artist of yours."_

_Tohma sat in his chair hoping that his mouth wasn't gaping open. 'What brought this on? Never in the years that I've known him has he had an interest in someone.' "You're referring to Shindou-san, are you not? What do you want to know about him? And pardon my asking such a personal question, but why the sudden interest? To my knowledge, you've never had any personal interest in who I hire to my label."_

"_Let's just say that I had an accidental little meeting with him last night in the park. I want to know everything about him, Tohma."_

_Tohma nodded as he reached over and picked up his phone. "Sakano-san, could you please bring me Shindou-san's file please." Hearing the affirmative reply he hung up the phone. "Sakano-san should be here in a few minutes with the information you wanted, Eiri-san. I must say that I'm surprised. I mean, given your reputation with the ladies, you haven't expressed any interest in men that I've seen." A sudden knock on the door interrupted him as he called for them to come in._

"_Shacho, here is the folder you requested." Upon seeing Yuki standing there, he bowed slightly before giving his boss Shindou-san's folder._

"_Here, Eiri-san, I believe this is what you wanted to look at."_

_Yuki took the folder from Tohma. Opening its contents, the first item he saw was a headshot of Shuichi. Violet eyes stared back at him out of a softly rounded face. No bruises or cuts marred that lovely skin. His smile was all teeth, making him appear younger than he was. 'So that's what he looks like when he's happy.' Yuki mused, smiling softly. Turning that over, he next scanned the brief biography page. Seeing nothing else after that, he closed the folder and handed it back to Tohma. "Tell me all that you know about that shitty boyfriend of his. I need to know what I'm up against."_

_Tohma barely contained the laugh that wanted to bubble out at Yuki's question. This was indeed proving to be entertaining. Mika would have a field day with this when she heard! Composing himself before the other man would notice, he replied, "I believe you're referring to Shindou-san's now ex-boyfriend. From what I was told by Nakano-san the night Shindou-san was taken to the hospital, I can safely assure you that Shindou-san wants nothing more to do with him. To make a long story short, Shindou-san received both verbal and physical abuse from that man. The night he was taken to the hospital by Nakano-san, he'd walked in on a most unpleasant sight. The ironic thing is that the one who accused him of cheating was doing the very same act. The man had a very acidic temper and consumed alcohol like it was made of water."_

_Yuki's eyes narrowed as Tohma described the man to him. "If he ever comes near Shuichi again, I'll personally take care of him myself. That bastard's caused enough pain as it is. You should have seen him, Tohma. He doesn't know how to act if someone's kind towards him…it's as though he expects to be abused. And all because of some asshole who can't act like a human being towards him!"_

_The sudden ringing of Tohma's telephone interrupted the conversation. Tohma listened silently before replying, "Tell them I'll see them in a few minutes." Replacing the receiver, he smiled up at Yuki. "Well, Eiri-san, it looks as though you'll get your chance to get reacquainted with Shindou-san. Both he and Nakano-san are here for a meeting – although I suspect you knew that already. The only thing that I can tell you is to tread slowly. Shindou-san's been hurt enough by his previous relationship and will need to go slow if he's to recover from it. Also, I must warn you about Nakano-san. He is __**extremely**__ protective of Shindou-san and will do anything to protect him."_

_Yuki only shrugged as he pulled his coat back on. "I can handle Nakano, so don't worry. I'm sure I'll get some little speech about what will happen if I hurt Shuichi. Like he's got anything to worry about with that…I'm not who I used to be."_

"_And will you tell Shindou-san about that, Eiri-san? It's more than likely to come up sooner or later. What will you do then?"_

_Yuki looked at him as though he were crazy. "What do you think I'll do? If he wants to know, I'll tell him. That entire part of my life's behind me and I've gotten over it. Besides, that's not my priority now anyway."_

Predatory golden eyes sought out his intended prey. Shuichi was sitting next to an auburn-haired male who looked to be the same age. _This must be the infamous Nakano Hiroshi. I can handle this._ Shuichi was dressed in blue jeans and a pale blue t-shirt with a genie on it that read _Rub Me – You Might Get Lucky_. A leer lit up his face as he pondered the many pleasurable situations that Shuichi's t-shirt implied. But that would have to wait until later…_much later_. He absently noted Tohma walking over and speaking to Nakano. The man looked confused for a minute before he got the implied message. Nodding, he turned and said something to Shuichi whose face seemed to turn pinker by the second. Nakano arose from his seat and walked towards Tohma's office. He stopped as he came near Yuki. Calm brown eyes turned to look at him and he said quietly, so only Yuki would hear, "Please take care of him, Yuki-san. That's all I ask of you." Yuki said nothing as the guitarist continued into Tohma's office, hearing as he greeted Sakano-san.

Tohma turned around and walked back towards his office. "I've given you your chance, Eiri-san. Don't blow it."

Yuki scoffed at that. As if he'd mess something like this up. Who did Tohma think he was talking to? Walking over to where he sat, Yuki chose to stand beside his chair. After the night before, he didn't want to chance scaring him away by getting too close. Shuichi didn't look as scared as he had before…in fact, he would hazard a guess that the boy was interested in him as well. Now that made things _very _promising. "Well, Shuichi, it looks like we meet again. Imagine my surprise when I go to see my brother-in-law and find out that _you're_ supposed to meet with him today. Guess this was my lucky day. So, Shuichi, how lucky will I be if I rub you like your shirt says?" He almost laughed aloud at the startled expression on Shuichi's face. That color he was now sporting definitely couldn't be healthy.

_Now, I know why  
I feel so insecure.  
I never understood  
what it's good for.  
I gotta make sure  
that madness  
won't stop me again.  
I can't sit and wait anymore.  
You made me realize  
not to compromise  
the fact that you and  
I should meet.  
I know we're gonna get  
(Know we're gonna get)  
(Get)_

_He knows my name?! Have I died and gone to Heaven? _Trying to gain control of himself, he finally stammered out, "S-seguchi-san's your brother-in-law?!" _Really cool, Shuichi! You're really going to impress him with your smooth talking! Look at him…it's obvious that he's interested like Hiro said! Don't lose your chance! Respond to what he just said!_ "That would depend on where you rub, now wouldn't it?"

"Hmmm…looks like I might have to take you up on that. I suppose you're wondering who I am, so I might as well introduce myself. The name's Yuki Eiri. I work as a novelist."

Shuichi, embarrassingly enough, had to admit that he'd never heard of the man's name before. Although he was positive that Hiro probably had. Laughing sheepishly, he replied, "I guess you could say that I don't read that much. I've always been devoted to my music, so that's taken up a lot of my time."

Yuki decided then that he liked the sound of Shuichi's laughter. On a whim, he reached down and pulled Shuichi up, being mindful of his broken arm. He smirked at the way those violet eyes widened. Before the younger man could protest, he brought him close to his chest, his mouth descending onto the lips that had haunted his thoughts since the previous night. Warm sweetness met his tongue and lips as he coaxed that succulent mouth to open. To his delight, he felt Shuichi lean into him, the soft planes of his body molding to his own. This was right…there was no other way to put it. And he'd be damned if he let that bastard of an ex take Shuichi away from him.

Shuichi fought down the urge to flinch when he saw the arm reaching towards him. He had to remind himself that Yuki was different, that he was nothing like Maro had been. Allowing the other man to pull him out of his seat, he stifled a gasp as his body came into contact with Yuki's. He felt the same jolt of electricity as the night before, only this time it was amplified. When those lips came into contact with his, he shivered at the gentleness of the touch. This was a far cry from how he was treated with Maro! He didn't resist, feeling his body subconsciously relaxing into the other man's. Absentmindedly, he thought to thank Hiro again when he saw him again.

So wrapped up in each other as they were, the couple failed to notice the three heads peeking out of the office door. Sakano was sporting a fiery blush as he stared starry-eyed at the two. Both Tohma and Hiro looked happy for their friends, certain that this time things would go right. Sakano's startled squeak made them look at him in fear before glancing back up. It was soon made apparent what had startled the man when they saw golden eyes glaring at them for interrupting his time with Shuichi. Quick shuffles could be heard as the door closed behind them.

Yuki wanted to shake his head in annoyance. Those three peeping toms had almost ruined the mood, damn it! Glancing back at Shuichi, he could see the younger man was trying hard not to laugh at the antics of those idiots. Sighing, he replied, "I guess I should let you go in there. If we make them wait any longer, they might explode from the suspense."

Pulling away from Yuki reluctantly, Shuichi didn't want the moment to end but he knew the man was right. "Will I see you again, Yuki?"

Golden eyes widened briefly before he could stop them. "How about I wait for you to get finished? We can go grab something to eat and get to know each other better."

Shuichi almost squealed at Yuki's offer. Was this what a true relationship was about? "I'd love that. Hopefully our meeting won't take that long." He almost floated into the office he was that happy. Finally, he had the relationship he'd been dreaming of! Now if he could just get rid of his "problem", then everything would be okay.

*************************************************************************************

Okay, one more chap's finished! I honestly had to whip my muse into shape to get this finished! I've had some situations to deal with recently concerning school, so my mind's not really been on my writing. *hangs head in shame* But hopefully I'll get that settled soon. In the meantime, enjoy this piping hot chapter!

Chapter 4 Preview: His relationship with Yuki is getting off to a good start, but what about his professional one? Preparations are finalized for the upcoming concert along with a few additions Shuichi and Hiro hadn't anticipated. Then there's Shuichi's "date" with Yuki…will it go smoothly or have some bumps in the road? Stay tuned to find out!

Song used in the chapter: _Bombastic Love_ – Britney Spears


	4. AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, where to begin? My week has been horrendous so far. First, on Monday, my hard drive totally crashed. Meaning all of my story chapters and notes are gone. Fortunately, I had most of it backed up, but none of the newer stuff.

Then, on Tuesday, to add insult to injury, I was involved in a car wreck. We were totally sideswiped on the way into work. The car is totaled and I've got contusions and burns from where the seatbelt caught me. My mom, who was driving, totally shattered her right knee. They're still not sure when she'll be released from the hospital and she won't be able to drive for a year at least.

Needless to say, I'm not sure when I'll be able to work on my stories again. My education is going to be put on hold as well. I'll take this last class that I had already signed up for in the summer, but after that…well, it's a question mark.

Just wanted everyone to know!


	5. Feels Just Like A Love Song

_Well, here we are. Things are starting to heat up for our little couple, but there could be a few big bumps in the road as things get started._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Gravitation. All characters belong to Maki Murakami. No profit is being made from the writing of this story._

*************************************************************************************

_**Love won't obey our expectations; its mystery is pure and absolute. - Unknown**_

Heads turned his way as he entered the office. Hiro was the first to notice the change in his friend. His eyes had lost their haunted look and he seemed to have regained his former spirit. Leaning his head on his hand, he said, "So…did you have a nice conversation with Yuki-san? It looked like it to me." At Shuichi's sudden flushing, he had to laugh. Reaching up, he ruffled Shuichi's hair, his tone teasing as he told his friend, "We'll try and keep the meeting short so you can go and enjoy your time with Yuki-san."

Shuichi flushed a deeper shade at that, as he remembered the feel of having Yuki against him. Yes, this was something that was worth exploring further. He couldn't deny his attraction to the older man. From his actions, he guessed that Seguchi-san had warned him about his previous relationship. It warmed his heart to see how caring he was being. Now if only Maro would stay away, then things would be perfect. "We're not going on a secret rendezvous, Hiro; it's just a lunch date. Pervert!"

Tohma cleared his throat, desperately trying not to laugh. Maybe this was what those two needed. He'd not seen Eiri that happy in a long time, so he would help their relationship in any way that he could. "Now that I have both of you gentlemen here, I'd like to discuss some business matters with you. First off, I'd like to propose the addition of another member to Bad Luck. Based on what I've seen of your past performances, I think you need to round out your sound with a keyboardist. Shindou-san, I know that you've played the synthesizer before at your performances, but I believe your greatest strength lies in being the sole vocalist and lyricist for the band. What are your opinions on this?"

Shuichi didn't know how to react at first. It'd always just been himself and Hiro and he thought that things were fine. But if Seguchi-san was suggesting such a change, then maybe he had a point. "Hiro, what do you think?"

Hiro nodded as he replied, "I think Seguchi-san has a valid point, Shuichi. It'd be good to have another ear to field our songs through, you know?" Looking over at his boss, he stated, "And I'm certain that Seguchi-san has someone in mind. Don't you, sir?"

Tohma smiled, pleased that they were seeing his point of view. "Yes, I do as a matter of fact. I asked him to join us today so you could get introduced." A knock on the door interrupted his conversation. "And that should be him now. Go and let him in, Sakano-san."

The door opened, letting a young man in his late teens into the room. With greenish hair and brown eyes, he honestly looked no older than Shuichi himself. Clutched tightly in his hands was a brown portfolio which contained sheet music. His tense face brightened once he spotted Shuichi and Hiro.

"Gentleman, allow me to introduce my cousin, Fujisaki Suguru. Don't let his age fool you. Though he may be young, he's a very gifted keyboardist. I'm certain that he will fit in well with the both of you."

"I'm glad to meet you both. Seguchi-san has told me a lot about your band. It's indeed an honor to have been selected to become a third member of your group."

Raising his hand, Shuichi shook hands with Suguru. "Welcome to the group, Suguru. With you on board, we'll have a nice sound to help sell our music. I can't wait to see what we can come up with."

"Ah yes, before I forget, Nakano-san mentioned that you had written a song for your first concert debut. May I see it, Shindou-san?"

Shuichi nodded as he reached into his backpack and pulled out his notepad. He handed it over to Tohma, nerves tightening his stomach as he watched his boss look them over. And then just as quickly they vanished as he saw the older man smile. That could only mean good things, right?

"These lyrics are very well written, Shindou-san! I expect that this will be a hit among the people who will be attending the concert." Giving the notepad back to Shuichi, he continued, "In light of your past relationship, I received notice of another concert that was being planned and I thought you might be interested. This is a benefit concert that will be raising money and awareness against domestic abuse. I was asked if I had anyone who would like to perform and I thought of your group. Naturally, you don't have to perform – in fact, I imagine that this is still a raw issue with you and I understand completely."

Shuichi nodded in the negative. "It's okay, Seguchi-san. I've made the decision to move on from my past. And honestly, I've got good reason now to do so and I'm not about to let my ex take that away from me. Bad Luck _will_ do that concert. I understand what other victims of abuse have been through and I can sympathize with them. If it's alright, I'd like to do two songs for the concert."

Tohma smiled, pleased at Shuichi's words. "Excellent, Shindou-san…I'll contact the person in charge and notify them. The concert will be in two weeks – will that give you enough time to get your songs written?" At Shuichi's nod he continued, "Well, that concludes our meeting then. Remember, your concert debut is in a month. Hopefully this will give you enough time to get your song composed and ready for its debut. If anything else comes up, I will let you know."

Suguru left after being told when to meet them the next day in the studio. On the way to the elevator, Shuichi looked over at his friend. "So, you're really okay with all of this, Hiro?"

"Yeah, I am. Obviously, Seguchi-san believes that adding another member would only improve our sound. And isn't that what we're after? This could help us break into the market, Shu. One thing, Shu…would you mind if I took a crack at writing one of the songs for the benefit?"

Shuichi's eyes widened. Hiro usually didn't take a stab at writing lyrics, since he knew how much Shuichi enjoyed it. "No, I don't mind, Hiro. In fact, I'd like to read them when you get finished writing."

Hiro nodded. "And now, let's get you downstairs so you can go on your date with Yuki-san." Seeing Shuichi's face flush, he laughed. "You know, Shu, I'm really glad that you've finally found someone who makes you happy. And remember, if you need to talk about anything, I'm always here for you."

As the doors opened, Shuichi looked up to see Yuki standing there waiting for him. He smiled, happy that the other man had kept his promise. Trying not to blush when his friend told him to have a good time, he waved as he watched Hiro leave. Walking over to where Yuki stood, he said, "I'm finally free to go, Yuki. What did you have in mind to eat?"

_Besides you, you mean?_ Yuki mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts. "There's this place I go to a lot. It serves a variety of food and it's got great privacy so we can talk without getting interrupted." _Because, seriously, if an annoying fan or whatever comes up and ruins my plans…oh, it's not gonna be pretty!_

Shuichi tried not to gape as he saw the magnificent car that awaited them. Sleek and black, the Mercedes was everything a car should be. Apparently being a novelist meant that it paid well, because he knew cars like these weren't your average cheap cars! "Your car…it's beautiful!" _And it reminds me of you…sleek and predatory – dangerous yet beautiful to look at_. He nervously touched the passenger door, half afraid to even touch the shiny surface.

"It's okay, Shuichi. Just get in." Yuki opened the driver's side door and slid into the seat.

Shuichi carefully opened the passenger side door and eased into the seat. His fingers fumbling with the seatbelt as he tried to fasten it one-handed, he felt a firm hand take the seatbelt from his hand and then the click as it was hooked. Smiling up at the older man, he replied, "Thank you, Yuki…I forgot how much of a pain it is to do things like this one-handed."

Yuki smiled back, relishing in the fact that Shuichi's smile was only for him right then. Putting the car into drive, he slowly eased into traffic. Deep down, Yuki was glad that he had met Shuichi last night. Shuichi was different and he could sense this. Absently flicking the radio on, he let his mind center on the road. Hearing a second voice weave itself around the song playing on the radio, his eyes glanced sideways to see Shuichi singing along. Just hearing the silky, smooth texture of his voice made his pants tighten…damn, if he got an erection just hearing him _sing_, he had to wonder what else could cause a reaction. Tohma had definitely picked a winner when he signed Shuichi to NG Records.

Shuichi hummed happily when Yuki turned the radio on. A favorite song of his came on and he started to sing along before he realized that it might bug Yuki. Glancing sideways, he fearfully expected to see him angry, but to his surprise, the older man was smiling. This encouraged Shuichi, especially when he remembered how Maro had _always_ hated his singing. The man had complained that it was annoying and that he didn't want to hear it. Yet it seemed that Yuki _liked_ his singing or he would have said something by now. Settling back against the seat, he smiled. He truly felt happy now that he'd met Yuki. But then that part of him that feared the relationship reared its head, making him wonder how long it would last.

Yuki pulled the Mercedes into one of the parking spots. Switching off the ignition, he turned to look at his passenger. "Are you ready, Shuichi?"

"Yeah, I'm ready, Yuki."

The outside of the building was simple and didn't give a hint at what lay inside. Inside, however, was a different story. The restaurant was cozy looking on the inside. Tables sat in the center with a bar on the left side. Towards the back were private booths to help avoid prying eyes. It wasn't an overly fancy place, for which Shuichi was grateful. His etiquette in formal dining situations left something to be desired and he didn't want to embarrass either himself or Yuki. "Yuki, let's sit in the back."

Pleased at the younger man's choice, Yuki nodded. It made him happy because now he'd have him all to himself. As he seated himself across from the younger man, Yuki felt that same feeling he'd had when he first met Shuichi. A waitress soon came up with menus and said she'd be back in a few minutes to take their order. Barely glancing at the menu, since he had decided to order his usual anyway, Yuki found himself wondering why Shuichi had dated his ex. And in a similar vein, he couldn't fathom why the bastard had abused Shuichi. He supposed that was how some people's personalities were wired. Didn't make it an acceptable excuse, but that was how it was seen.

Glancing up at his companion, Shuichi could tell that Yuki wanted to either say something or ask him a question. "Whatever it is, Yuki, you can ask it or tell me."

"This might sound too personal of a question, but why exactly did you stay with your ex? It's okay if you don't want to answer it, but I couldn't help but wonder about it."

Shuichi had expected that sooner or later the topic of discussion would be his ex. To some people, it would be a simple matter. If someone abuses you, then you just need to leave. But it wasn't always so clear cut. "At first, things were as they should be. He treated me as I wanted to be treated. But soon the yellow brick road grew tarnished. He started coming home drunk or smelling like cheap perfume. If I questioned him on anything, I'd get some form of punishment. It was never the same. I tried to rationalize it as a rough patch we were going through. Hiro knew something was going on even though I never said anything. He tried several times to get me to leave, but I wouldn't. Even though I was hospitalized a few times didn't make me give up that I could help him. But…the last time that he beat me up, I seriously thought that I was going to die. And in that moment, that was what it took to make me see that whatever relationship I thought we had didn't have any hope at all."

Yuki sat there silent as Shuichi talked about his past. And he knew he'd tell Shuichi about his own dark past if the other man asked. "Well, you're alive and with me now. And I can guarantee that I'll treat you like you deserve. This may sound cliché and I can't even believe that I'm saying it, but I knew when I saw you that you were different. That's what drew me to you, Shuichi."

Shuichi flushed at Yuki's words. To his relief, the waitress chose that moment to come back. He was flattered by the way Yuki felt about him. But there was a part of him that didn't want to dwell on it. That paranoid side cautioned to take things slowly. Given the way his past relationship had turned out, it was sage advice. Telling the waitress his order, he handed her the menu, listening as Yuki gave his own order. His eyes couldn't help but wonder around the room. Softly lit, the room gave off the ambiance of being romantic. The low noise of the other customers and the staff was welcome. The way his nerves kept being jittery, he didn't think he could stand being alone with Yuki. But getting used to the other man would take time, he knew, until he could stop feeling as though the other shoe was going to drop.

Their food soon arrived and Shuichi was eager to dig in. He hadn't tried Italian food before. So when he saw lasagna listed on the menu, he decided to try it. Biting into the first forkful, he had to bite back a moan at how good it tasted. Catching Yuki staring at him intensely, he quickly turned his attention back to his plate. However, the sudden flushing of his skin betrayed him.

Yuki's eyes darkened as he saw the rapturous expression on Shuichi's face. Feeling silly that he was envious of the lasagna for causing the reaction, he could only smirk as Shuichi caught him staring. Those lavender eyes averted from his, but he could tell that he'd had an impact on the younger man when he saw that pink flush suffuse his skin. Chuckling quietly, he concentrated on his own food.

*************************************************************************************

Neither of the men had noticed the furious black eyes that watched them as they got out of the Mercedes. Maro eyed Shuichi, hands fisting as he saw the younger man lean over to the blonde. So this is where the little bitch had gone to. Never answered his phone, he wasn't at his parent's home. The bitch was so going to pay for leaving. If he thought he could just leave and that would be the end of it, then he needed to be taught a lesson.

Seeing that they'd entered the restaurant, he glanced around quickly to make sure there were no witnesses. Grabbing his keys from his pocket, he waltzed up to the Mercedes, his envy of the blonde man doubling. Of course he'd whore himself out for whomever had the most money. Risking the chance that the alarm might go off, he keyed a message onto the passenger side, knowing that Shuichi would realize who it was from. And that he could run all he wanted, but he couldn't hide.

*************************************************************************************

Shuichi was laughing at something Yuki had said when he heard the other man's curse. Confused, he glanced over at the older man. Yuki's golden eyes were narrowed, their color darkening by the second. Turning to see what he was glaring murder at, his entire body froze as he saw the words that had been keyed onto the passenger side of the Mercedes. _Watch your back, you little bitch. I'll be waiting for you._ And he knew who had sent the little message. His dinner threatened to make reappearance as fear spread throughout his body. "He saw us…damn it, Yuki, he followed us! He knows about you now. Damn, damn, damn!" His body starting to shake, Shuichi wrapped his arms around his waist. He could feel the wetness filling his eyes. This wasn't how things were supposed to go!

Yuki was seething inside as he saw the vile message etched into the side of his precious Mercedes. The bastard was lucky that he didn't know where he lived. Shuichi's ex was a really sick piece of work, in his opinion. He heard the half-whispered words tumbling from Shuichi's lips. Shuichi was having a mental breakdown right in front of him. Tremors wracked his body as those lavender eyes seemed too big in his pale face. Yuki reached over and pulled him into his embrace. Okay, while he was still pissed off about his car, it paled in comparison to how angry he felt for the way the bastard had scared Shuichi. Turning him so his face rested against his chest, he wanted to shield him from seeing that act of vileness. Whispering softly into pink hair, he told him, "Shuichi, I'm here. Don't let that bastard get to you. That's what he wants. You're with me now, okay? I'm not going to let him harm you."

Shuichi felt himself being pulled into warm arms and turned away from the car. The spicy scent of a man's cologne met his nose and he burrowed his head into the warmth. Lips gently brushed the top of his head and he heard Yuki's words to him. "But what if you can't, Yuki? You have no idea what he's like…I do. And I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"That's not going to happen, Shuichi. Don't worry." He bent down to kiss those lips that had been driving him crazy. Feeling Shuichi respond almost made him smile. "Now let's get you home before Hiroshi starts to worry."

_And when a dream starts comin' true,_

_It feels like destiny, like I already knew_

_Like you were meant for me and me for you_

_And it feels like I'm right where I've always belonged_

_And it feels just like a love song_

_The way we talk, the way you smile_

_You kiss my lips, it drives me wild_

_I never knew until I felt your touch_

_That I could need someone so much_

*************************************************************************************

I honestly didn't think this one was going to end. I've been stuck for a while on it, but finally got it finished.

Chapter 5 Preview: We flash forward to the benefit concert. Our lovebirds are getting closer, but so is Maro.

Song used in the chapter: _Feels Just Like A Love Song_ – Sara Evans


End file.
